Kharazi Jungle
Shilo Village |west = Feldip Hunter area |south = Marim |east = Granite and sandstone quarry Quarry }} The Kharazi Jungle is an area south of Shilo Village on Karamja. This is where most of the Legends Quest takes place, and it IS necessary to start the quest in order to enter the jungle (you only have to talk to Radimus Erkle and receive Radimus' Notes. A machete and a woodcutting hatchet are required to hack through the dense jungle blocking the path. A map of the jungle is also required to navigate it. The easiest way to enter the jungle coming from Shilo Village is to stand north of the tree just south of the entrance. Cutting the tree will get you deeper into the dense wood and from there the player can run a few steps south and cut down the bush with their machete. This will allow the player access to the Kharazi Jungle. The jungle is home to the Kharazi tribe and several species of wolves, birds, and other animals, most of which are aggressive. To the north-west is the entrance to the Kharazi Dungeon which has a role in the Legends Quest. Along the southern beach are several vanilla plants, which players will find a use for during the Sir Amik Varze subquest of Recipe for Disaster. Roughly in the centre of the jungle is a pond with special water and near it is a location where special Yommie trees may be planted. Along the jungle there are several black totem poles which players will have to get rid of during Legends Quest. This location is also visited again for the deathwing, oomlie wrap, and palm leaf assignments from the Karamja Tasks. A palm leaf can be retrieved by shaking the leafy palm trees to the east and west of the small pool in the centre of the jungle. When shaken, a leaf will appear on the ground. Players who wish to train Woodcutting and Firemaking simultaneously may find this area helpful. There are several teak trees and some mahogany trees scattered across the jungle, with plenty of open space to make fires. With a tinderbox in the inventory, players can chop the teak trees and burn them without leaving the jungle. However, the creatures there are aggressive, so it would be wise for players to bring some armour and perhaps a ring of life. The jungle occasionally serves as the location for hard Treasure Trail co-ordinates, and you can catch the rare red Gecko there, as well as some monkeys. nl:Kharazi Jungle fi:Kharazi Jungle Trivia *Sometimes, when entering the jungle through the bushland, you may glitch and walk into a Tropical Tree, simply click to walk to get out of this glitch. *At one point, by walking as far east as you could from Shilo Village, you could walk around the hill bordering the jungles. No monsters would attack and you could still do anything that could be done normally. Category:Locations Category:Quest Locations Category:Karamja Category:Sea